Care To Explain?
by Special Agent Tee-vah
Summary: Tony and Ziva have a little talk in the elevator about McAbby...while Abby listens in.


**Whoops. I uploaded this without knowing that I uploaded it -.-"' And I didn't get a chance to edit it, so whoever read this before hand? Yeah, that was the _completely_ unedited one, and I'm sorry!**

**a) Okay, so I wrote this around...this time last week, when I officially turned 14 :DDDD And I was gonna upload on the day itself but I forgot. Heh.**

**b) This is ALSO, an insanely belated birthday present to my aweshum friend Sophia, whose birthday was in January. I wrote something for her then, but never got around to posting it cos I wanted to refine it T.T Hahaha yeah but anyways HAPPY [belated] BIRTHDAY SOPH! *glomp***

**c) I don't really like this very much... I mean, I enjoyed _writing_ it, but I find it quite OOC. But I loved writing Ziva's rant :D**

**d) The McAbby line? It was taken from sometime in Season 8, there was an episode. I found the clip on youtube, but when I tried finding it again to see which episode and what the exact quote was, I couldn't find it. So, I don't really remember the quote and so I just winged it. I don't remember the quote properly or the episode, all I remember is that Tony called them McAbby.**

**So yeah. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"McAbby's gonna run it." a moment of silence passed between the two partners.<p>

Ziva gave Tony a strange look. McAbby? _What was he talking about?_ Tony tilted his head down to meet her curious gaze.

"Hmmm?" she shook her head, chuckling softly to herself. She'd find out from him later, even if it meant using her 'ninja skills'.

* * *

><p>"Well, I'm heading home. See you tomorrow boss, Probie, Probette," he gave Ziva a sly wink as she gave him her <em>'signature glare'<em>. He grinned as he gave them a quick wave, and packed his stuff. As he left, Ziva grabbed her belongings and raced to catch up with him, muttering a quick '_goodbye'_ to McGee and Gibbs, who waved and grunted respectively in return.

As the doors to the elevator slid slowly to a close, an extremely Ziva-like blur slipped into the elevator and came to an abrupt hat next to him, as she flipped the emergency switch, causing the elevator to shut off.

"McAbby?" she queried, slightly breathlessly.

"Hmmm?" Ziva bristled. This _hmmm_ thing that he was doing was beginning to piss her off. He wasn't really saying anything. He wasn't answering her question, and if he was confused, that wasn't even a request for clarification on what she had said.

"McAbby. Earlier you said McAbby. Did you mean McGee, or Abby? Or did you mean both of them? Or were you going to say McGee, but for some inexplicable reason, you forgot the second half of McGee's name and decided to just say Abby instead? I mean, _how hard_ is it to remember McGee's name? McGee. Mc-Gee. M-c-G-e-e. Did you really forget the 'Gee'? G-e-e. Three little letters. Well, one big and two small. I mean, it is not very hard to-" her rambling, which had originally started with frustrated fist clenching and a snappy voice, which had slowly escalated into incessant rambling and slightly violent hand gestures, was cut off by a laugh. She slowly looked up at him, eyes narrowed into slits, as she glared at Tony's laughing face, his eyes glinting with amusement.

"_You mock me."_

"McAbby, is a combination of names. You know? McGee plus Abby? You know, like Brangelina?"

"_No._"

"Anyways. It's like, you combine the names of two people. That's the only way I can explain it. Get it?"

"_No_." another laugh.

"Ahhh, my little ninja. You may be an American citizen now, but you have yet to be fully assimilated with our culture." He ruffled her hair affectionately, before giving her a one-armed hug and a lingering kiss on her forehead. She stiffened for a _fleeting_ moment, before relaxing into the hug, a faint blush staining her cheeks a light shade of pink. He released her, a goofy smile on his face, as she reached out to flip the switch yet once again, bringing the elevator back to life.

"So, movie night?"

* * *

><p>"Um, boss? I'm gonna go and check on Abby." Yet another grunt, mere moments after Gibbs grunts in Ziva's direction. McGee runs down the stairs, almost completely certain that it won't be working.<p>

"They've gone."

"Who? Timmy!"

"Tony and Ziva. They've both left. And the elevator's stuck." Abby's eyes go wide with excitement, as her fingers fly across the keyboard, as she hacks into the security system. Her screen flickers for a moment, then the image of a rather agitated Ziva and an amused Tony comes onto the screen. Then, he starts to laugh, and Ziva narrows her eyes at him.

"_Oooh, she's pissed now._"

They watched as Tony starts laughing, and talking, as every now and then, she gives what seems like one-syllabic answers, a sullen, childish sulk plastered on her face. He starts to smile, before ruffling her hair, giving her a hug, and kissing her on the forehead. Abby squeals, and claps in delight. She watched, eyes growing wide as Ziva blushes and Tony grins like an idiot. She sees them leave the lift, heading in the direction of Tony's car. McGee turns around, preparing to leave, when he hears Abby speak.

"Tiva is a go." McGee turns around yet again.

"…don't you mean Ziva?" Abby spun around and gave him a sarcastic smile.

"_Yes_, Timmy. I meant Ziva, Sorry, it was a slip of the tongue there." As McGee left, Abby rolled her eyes lightly, a playful smile on her face. _Innocent, innocent_ little Timmy McGee, so oblivious to everything. He had so much more to learn.

Abby selected a clip from the security tape, burned them onto two discs and scribbled on top of each disc.

_Click_. Rewind.

_Click_. Pause.

_Click_. Print.

Two copies of a picture of Tony DiNozzo with a stupid smile on his face as he hugs a blushing Ziva David are printed out. Abby grins, satisfied.

"_You guys have got some explaining to do."_

* * *

><p>The next day, Tony walks into the squad room, whistling jauntily. Sitting down, he finds a disc and a photo on his desk. Three simple words '<em>Care to Explain?<em>' are scribbled quickly across the top of the disc. He picks it up warily between two fingers and slots it into his computer. Waiting for it to load, he holds up the picture. A blank look on his face, he glimpses at the video. Then, he picks up the picture, and pins it to the board on the wall next to his desk. As he returns to his desk, he catches Ziva's eye, and the two share a secret smile.

Then, the phone on his desk rings, and their private moment is interrupted.

"DiNozzo," Tony answers the phone, never breaking eye contact with Ziva, holding her gaze.

"_Care to explain what went on between you and Ziva last night, DiNozzo?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews, please? It would make an awesome birthday present ^^<strong>_  
><em>


End file.
